


Just a tiny stumble

by FedonCiadale



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: Chloe wants to run away, but she stumbles.





	Just a tiny stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the season 3 finale.

Even years later Chloe wondered what would have been different, if she had turned and ran up the stairs. But she had backed away slowly until her heel hit the stairs. She had lost her balance and had stumbled and fallen abruptly on the stair behind her, the sudden impact and fall breaking her line of vision.

She could hear the echo of her own whispered words. _It’s the truth._ The pain in her legs where she had bumped hard into the stairs brought tears to her eyes and she pressed her eyes shut. Her heart was beating fast and erratically. She felt as if the air had left her lung and wondered if she would ever breathe again. Lucifer’s steps approached in a fast rhythm. She could feel him sitting beside her.

“Detective? Chloe? Why did you not stay away? I wanted you to be safe. Is everything o.k.?”

His voice sounded the same as always, familiar, ready for a quip. She could almost hear him say something like: _“Always the first at a crime scene, detective.”_

She kept her eyes closed and just reached out to her side with her left hand. Just when her hand touched the soft fabric of his suit – _it would have to be Armani_ – somehow the air returned to her lung and she caught a whiff of his cologne – _same prize class as the suit, unobtrusive and yet alluring._

Did he even know his face had looked different, when he had looked up? Chloe’s thoughts were running circles in her head – Lucifer – devil – rebellious son – Morningstar – satan. And there was a small voice just below the carousel of her thoughts. _You’ve always known it was the truth. Deep down you’ve always known. You just didn’t want to admit to yourself that you fell for the devil._

She felt her way up to his shoulder. It didn’t feel different than all the other times she had touched him. _He’s not the devil. Not to me, anyway._

“I just stumbled,” she said. “hurts like hell.” She tried to smile, and blindly reached out with her other hand to put her fingers to his lips. They were smooth and felt just a tiny bit warm to her touch.

“Don’t say anything about me not having any idea how hell hurts.”

“You know me too well,” Lucifer answered. She could feel his lips moving beneath her finger. She could almost hear the chuckle rumbling in his belly.

She let her fingers wander around his throat and reached his neck, where his hairline was. She could feel tiny wisps of his hair.

“How did you save me?”, she whispered. She had been unconscious but there was an echo of a memory of feeling sheltered in her mind, that was eluding her and was just beyond her grasp.

She could feel his hesitation.

“Nevermind, I’m just glad you are alive.” She leaned over. _He is not the devil, not to me._ A leap of trust. A leap of faith. She inhaled and moved her lips to his. She concentrated on the hair she felt in his neck on the smell of him, on his breathing. When their lips touched she heard a tiny sigh escaping Lucifer’s lips.

 _Closer,_ she thought, _I want to be as close as possible._ His kiss tasted just like she remembered, and she lost herself in the feeling.

She only opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Dan.

He frowned and laughed at the same time. “How for heaven’s sake did you survive this trap?”

Lucifer sat beside her, his face a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

“Heaven had nothing to do with that, all devil’s work” she said with more conviction than she felt.

_Just a tiny stumble…_


End file.
